Dusty Tables
by Chocolate.Covered.Life
Summary: AU. Kyoko's just a no-good maid hired to the Sawada mansion. Tsuna's heart is set on another but can Kyoko, who's fallen head over heels for him, change his mind? Kyoko x 27 x Haru Rated T for romance.


**Dusty Tables**

Kyoko Sasagawa sighed and started to mop up the marble floor in the Sawada estate. She had just been hired by her new boss, Tsunayoshi Sawada and wasn't sure how to handle the responsibility. In high school she had been called many names, just teasing ones, and 'klutzy Kyoko' had been one of 'em. Plus, Tsunayoshi Sawada was h-a-n-d-s-o-m-e!

He had chestnut-colored spiky hair that went off in every direction, deep and mesmerizing orange eyes (imagine him in HDW mode and 10 yrs later) that made any sane girl blush, and had a firm-looking body. Just being in his professional presence made Kyoko blush and shake her head at the thought of being together. It could happen, in a millennium maybe. That's not all, his subordinates made it hard to speak to him, they were _everywhere_.

There was an intimidating one named Hayato Gokudera, called Gokudera by everyone who knew him, his sister an exception. He was very loyal to Sawada and almost growls at anyone near Tsuna. But Sawada always scolded him for that. He had a large temper that could set off pretty quickly. They say he's calmer than he was when he was 14, but not much by much. He always

Then there was Yamamoto Takeshi. Tsuna called him Yamamoto; Gokudera called him baseball nut or baseball freak. He got that nickname from his extreme love for baseball. Anything handed to him that was sphere related and if someone shouted anything to do with baseball right then and there, he would throw it as hard as he could randomly. Maids and butlers always had to sweep up vases or broken glass up it the objects were victims.

Next was Rokudo Mukuro. He was bi-eyed, but nobody knew that because he had one blue eye and the right was blocked by his purple hair's bangs. He was always coming up with schemes and tended to be mischievous and devious. He was rumored to have spent a year in prison. He often said 'kufufufu' or 'oya, oya.'

Then there was the most intimidating of all, Reborn Vongola. He was as tall as Yamamoto, who was plenty lengthy, and scared people a lot. Rumors say that when he was a baby even, he had his fair knowledge about guns and gore. He was half-Italian and half-Japanese. He always wore this black fedora, which often shaded his eyes to make more effect when trying to be scary, that had an orange sash with a chameleon on top. You would never see this man without a suit.

It was hard to approach him with all those sophisticated people who were always around him, or at least hard to approach him without getting hurt emotionally and physically. Kyoko always wondered why he loved those people as close friends.

Kyoko heard a crash and turned her head. The man who always said extreme, loved boxing, and loved living life to fullest, had just shattered another vase. That may be the 7th he did in the years he had worked here, and that was 3 years. '_Sasagawa-san was probably was practicing his morning boxing moves, _again,_' _Kyoko thought. Ryohei Sasagawa was a very energetic boxer man, another one of Sawada's distant friends. Kyoko giggled at the thought.

She saddened as she thought more about Tsunayoshi. He was handsome, had no wife, no kids, and he seemed to be pretty lonely when she looked into it more. But there was one thing she saw yesterday that really irritated her, irritate as in frustrated. She had some him talking to a maid yesterday, Haru Miura. Haru was pretty, not to the extent of gorgeous, but she was pretty nonetheless. He was smiling and chuckled even! No one really saw him smile lately, for the opposing company's boss, Byakuran. So seeing him chuckle suddenly was a shock. And to Kyoko, it seemed a little fishy. As if Tsuna purposefully 'flirted.' Kyoko thought more about and then pushed the thought away.

_He wouldn't flirt with the help… would he?_

Kyoko played with her long orange hair and her golden eyes scanned the room in search of what to do next after she finished mopping. She spied a fairly dusty table and walked over to door under the wide stairs, the cleaning supply closet. She overheard some gossiping from fellow maids.

"Hey, did you see Mr. Sawada and that maid yesterday?" one said.

"Yes, yes! Who didn't? They say in his childhood he was always the player!" the other said.

"Get back to work and stop gossiping!" Kyoko heard a familiar voice. It was one of her friends that worked here, Hana Kurokawa. She was head maid of squads A and C and had the personality to prove it.

The two maids scowled at her and scurried back to the kitchen. Hana just walked back to Kyoko.

"How rude of them, they all know you have the biggest crush Sawada-san. They just do it to spike you, Kyoko. Stand up for yourself once in awhile!" Hana encouraged. It was true; they all hated her because she had a major crush on Tsuna. Sometimes they tripped her while she was walking with a stack of plates in her hands, sometimes they locked her in the closet for sadistic reasons, and they often talked about her right behind her, not bothering to whisper.

"U-un," Kyoko stuttered.

But what could she do? She was just another no-good maid who was lucky enough to even be hired into this home. But one day she'll show it to them. Show that she can rise up to the challenge, heck, she could steal the boss' heart even! Yeah, she'll do it. She will capture Tsuna's heart and then they'll all see. They'll all see.

**As you can see I have altered some characters, mostly Kyoko and Tsunayoshi. Ha-ha! Now **_**Tsuna **_**is the one being admired and out of reach. How does it feel Kyoko, huh, huh, HUH! Yeah, feels bad doesn't it. About 2 pages on the Word aren't so bad I guess.**

**[Cho-chan (Chocola-chan)]**

**Are you going to review?**


End file.
